Tarina kaikesta
by LoveIsAllAroundYou
Summary: Tämä on tarina minkä keksin tässä vuosi sitten ja kirjoitinkin sen niihin aikoihin. Se kertoo kuinka unelmista voi tulla totta kunhan niihin uskoo ja luottaa.


_Tarina sodasta, rakkaudesta, rauhasta ja ahneudesta _

Tarina alkaa siitä kun suuri ja voittamaton Farnorin kuningas, Kuningas Albert haluaa poikansa menevän naimisiin kaikkien haltioiden mahtavimman haltian ja kaikkien haltioiden päällikön Nacan tyttären kanssa. Kuitenkaan Naca ei halua hänen tyttärensä menevän naimisiin tulevan Farnorin kuninkaan kanssa, koska heillä ei ole taitoa lukea, kirjoittaa, laulaa, ymmärtää, eivätkä he välitä kenestäkään muusta, paitsi itsestään. Farnorin kuningas aikoo saada Nacan kauniin tyttären Nailenan ja hänen kömpelön poikansa Alfonson menemään naimisiin millä keinolla tahansa. Haltioiden käskynhaltiaa tämä ei mietityttänyt ja se unohtui nopeasti, koska hänellä oli monia muitakin asioita hoidettavana, eikä hän missään nimessä hyväksynyt pahan puhumista kenestäkään. Yhtenä iltana saapuivat haltia metsästä suuret vaunut ja paljon sotilaita sen mukana ja ne pysähtyivät suuren haltia rakennuksen eteen. Naca Tuli nopeasti portaat alas, kaksi pitkää haltiaa seuraten. Kuningas Albert tervehti Haltioita ja he menivät sisään Lyhyen juttelu tuokion jälkeen. Naca ja kuningas Albert juttelivat hyvin kauan ja aamu jo sarasti kun kuningas Albert oli lähdössä. Naca saattoi kuninkaan vaunuille ja sanoi muutamia kaipauksen sanoja, koska haltioiden tapa vaati olla kohtelias kaikille ja kuului haltioiden vanhaan perinteeseen saattaa vieraat ulos asti ja seurata heidän lähtöään hetken aikaa. Naca palasi sisään ja muutamien minuuttien kuluttua kun hän oli istunut aamiaispöytään hän huomasi, että hänen tyttärensä Nailena ei ollut tullut aamiaiselle samaan aikaan hänen kanssaan niin kuin hän aina tuli. Hänen tyttärensä oli aina ilmoittanut, jos hän ei ole tulossa aamiaiselle ja juuri tämä huolestutti Nacaa hyvin paljon. Tunnin odottamisen jälkeen hän oli jo niin huolestunut, että hänen oli pakko mennä tyttärensä huoneeseen katsomaan oliko tämä ihan kunnossa. Kun hän oli avannut tyttärensä oven ja kävellyt peremmälle toistaen huolestuneena tyttärensä nimeä. Kun hän oli käynyt katsomassa jokaisen nurkan hänen huoneessaan, hän istahti tyttärensä sängylle ja käski erään ohi kulkevan haltian käydä hakemassa hänen kaksi neuvon antajaa. Pian kävelivät kaksi pitkää, hyvin samannäköistä ja vaalea hiuksista neuvon antajaa sisään ja he menivät seisomaan Nacan eteen. Naca käski heitä istumaan sängyn lähellä olevalle hyvin kauniille sohvalle. Neuvonantajat istuutuivat ja katsoivat vakavana Nacaa, jonka silmät näyttivät hyvin surullisilta ja hänen naamansa oli hyvin kalpea. He juttelivat hyvin pitkän aikaa ja olisivat vielä jatkaneetkin, jos he eivät olisi kuulleet vaunujen ääntä kaukaa lähestyvän. He menivät vaunuja vastaan ja heti kun he näkivät puiden takaa tulevan vaunun kuuluvan kuninkaalle, Naca oli varma yhdestä asiasta. Siitä, että sillä aikaa kun hän ja kuningas Albert olivat jutelleet, osa hänen vartioistaan oli lähtenyt hakemaan hänen kuvankaunista tytärtään vasten hänen omaa tahtoaan. Naca oli oikeassa, koska heti kun kuningas oli astunut ulos vaunustaan ja kävellyt sisään tyhjään huoneeseen hän aloitti kiristyksen. Kun he olivat puhuneet muutaman tunnin, kuningas lähti vihaisena ja Naca, joka oli aina noudattanut perinteitä, ei jaksanut lähteä pitkän keskustelun jälkeen huoneesta kuningasta saattamaan. Naca jäi huoneeseen miettimään asioita joista he olivat puhuneet ja kun hän tuli huoneesta oli jo iltahämärä laskeutunut ja hän oli väsyneempi kuin hän oli ollut aikoihin. Aamulla kun hän heräsi, hän sinnitteli koko päivän aamusta iltaan, mielessään vain hänen tyttärensä ja että mahtaisiko tämä olla ihan kunnossa, kun hän ei ole kotona. Kolme päivää sen jälkeen kun kuningas oli viimeksi käynyt, saapui haltioiden valtakuntaan tumman ruskea hevonen ja sen selässä ratsasti uljaana siniseen vartijan pukuun pukeutunut lyhyt mies. Miehellä oli kuninkaan kirjoittama tärkeä kirje haltia Nacalle. Hän vei henkilökohtaisesti tämän viestin hänelle ja Naca sai hänestä hyvän vaikutelman, mutta kun sotilas oli lähtenyt, Naca alkoi lukea kirjettä joka kuului näin:

_Hyvä Naca_

_Olette varmasti hyvin huolissanne tyttärestänne, mutta_

_ei syytä huoleen sillä minä olen pitänyt hänestä hyvää_

_huolta, hän on myös ystävystynyt hyvin poikani Alfonson _

_kanssa ja he viettävät päivittäin hyvin paljon aikaa keskenään._

_Tästä uutisesta te varmasti olette hyvin iloinen niin kuin _

_minäkin. Minun tärkein asiani minun kyllä pitää nyt saada _

_kertoa teille, sillä poikani aikoo kosia tytärtänne hänen syntymäpäivänään_

_eli 10 päivänä huhtikuuta eli ensi viikolla ja tästä syystä haluaisin _

_kutsua sinut tänne meidän linnaamme hyväksymään tämän kosinnan. _

_Toivoisin, että tulisitte pian koska haluaisin esitellä teille meidän upeaa _

_linnaamme ja teistä olisi varmasti myös mukava tavata tyttärenne. _

_Olette tervetullut meidän linnaamme vaikka heti ja varmistan, että _

_tulette nauttimaan tyttärenne tulevasta kodista._

_Rakkain terveisin _

_Kuningas Albert Mithrele Roberto De Faronardel_

Kun Naca oli lukenut kirjeen, hän ei tiennyt mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä tai ajatella. Hän voisi lähteä vaikka heti jos hän voisi nähdä tyttärensä, mutta hän ei sinne lähtisi yksin, jos se olisikin ansa. Seuraavana aamuna kun aurinko oli juuri alkanut sarastaa, Naca oli syömässä aamiaista aiemmin kuin tavallisesti ja hänellä oli seuranaan 3 miestä ja 1 nuori tyttö, joka oli tuskin 16 vuoden. He puhuivat hyvin vähän ja nuori tyttö näytti hyvin surulliselta, niin kuin kaikki muutkin. Kun aurinko nousi lähemmäs puoltapäivää, viisi henkilöä nousi valkoisten ratsujen selkään ja lähtivät ratsastamaan, muiden haltioiden toivottaessa heille turvallista matkaa. He ratsastivat purojen läpi, lähteiden vierestä ja hyvin kauniiden puiden ohi. He ratsastivat kunnes heidän eteensä avautui kaunis näky. Korkeat monien metrien muurit kohosivat heidän eteensä ja sisäpuolelta nousi korkealle vuoren nyppylä, jonka päällä oli hyvin suuri linna, joka oli hyvin kaunis, eikä siellä näkynyt yhtään likaista kohtaa. He ratsastivat rauhallisesti linnan porteista sisään, matkalla he eivät nähneet ketään, mutta he kuulivat talojen sisältä ääniä. He saapuivat linnan kauniille pihalle ja heitä vastaan tulivat itse kuningas Albert ja hänen poikansa Alfonso. He menivät sisälle linnaan ja siellä oli tahratonta ja hyvin kaunista. Nuori tytär lähti erään kamarineidon mukaan katsomaan Nailenaa. muut 4 henkilöä menivät erääseen huoneeseen neuvottelemaan ja he neuvottelivat pitkään. Pari päivää oli kulunut, eikä Nailenasta tai nuoresta tytöstä Samanthasta ollut kuultu mitään. Naca ja kolme muuta miestä olivat aamusta iltaan neuvotelleet, eikä heillä ollut aikaa keskittyä muuhun. Päivän myöhemmin heidän piti tavata Nailena ja Samantha, Heitä hakemaan käsketty vartija oli jo matkalla hakemaan heitä ja muutamat minuutit olivat kuluneet kunnes sama vartija tuli takaisin. Hän ilmoitti, että tytöistä ei ole jälkeäkään missään. Tästä uutisesta kuningas suorastaan raivostui ja hän vannoi suurelle haltia Nacalle, että hän ei tiedä missä he voisivat olla. Naca näki kuninkaan silmissä, että hän ei oikeasti tiennyt missä he ovat ja mahdollisimman nopeasti Haltiat pakkasivat heidän tavaransa ja lähtivät linnasta. Naca toivoi näkevänsä Naleinan ja Samanthan matkalla, mutta ei. He ratsastivat eri teitä haltia kaupunkiin ja Naca toivoi, että hän voisi nähdä tyttärensä pian uudelleen. Haltia kaupungissa ei ollut kuultu mitään Nailenasta tai Samanthasta sen jälkeen kun Nailena oli kadonnut tai Samantha oli lähtenyt Nacan ja toisten miesten kanssa. Haltia kaupungissa oli surulliset ajat, eikä kukaan oikein pystynyt keskittymään mihinkään. Osa haltioista toi kukkia ja lahjoja helpottamaan Nacan oloa, mutta ei se vaikuttanut paljoa. Sillä välin kaukana etelässä, mutta ei kaukana Farnorin etelä puolella. Kaksi henkilöä kävelee läpi erämaata toivoen löytävänsä ruokaa ja juotavaa. He ovat tyttöjä ja heidän nimet ovat Nailena, joka on kuvan kaunis tummine hyvin pitkine hiuksineen, Kauniit ja virheettömät kasvot ovat lian peitossa, mutta silti hän näyttää hyvin kauniilta ja hänen vaalean siniset silmät ovat viattoman kauniit. Toisen nimi on Samantha ja hänen kyynärpäille ylettyvät hiukset ovat vaalean ruskeat, hänen silmänsä ovat ruskeat ja iho on koskemattoman kaunis, niin kuin Nailenalla. Monet päivät kuluvat, eikä haltia maailmassa mikään ole paremmin. Nailenalla ja Samanthalla asiat vain paranevat. He eivät ole pystyneet nukkumaan paljoa niinä öinä kun he olivat erämassa, mutta nyt he ovat muutama tunti sitten saapuneet hyvin vehreälle alueelle, mutta vettä he eivät ole nähneet. Nailena kävelee pientä polkua pitkin ja vähän yli metrin päässä vierellä kävelee Samantha. Kummillakin on hirveä jano ja nälkä, eikä kummastakaan ole jälkeä. Yhtäkkiä Samantha kaatuu maahan pyörtyen ja Nailena nopeasti juoksee hänen tykönsä hyvin huolestuneena. "apua, auttakaa joku" hän huutaa itkien ja samalla pidellen Samanthaa lähellä häntä. hän jatkaa itkemistä, kunnes hän kuulee yhtäkkiä edessäpäin rysähdyksen. Ihmisen varjo näkyy kun hän kävelee lähemmäksi heitä puhumatta sanaakaan. "Minä pyydän, älä satuta meitä" Pyysi Nailena peläten hahmoa, joka käveli häntä päin."En minä aio satuttaa teitä millään tavalla" sanoi miehen ääni samalla kun hän tuli pois varjoista ja polvistui pyörtyneen tytön viereen. "En tiennyt näin etelässä asuvan ketään, mutta vaistosin jotain. Miksi en nähnyt teitä nuorena kun monesti menin näiden metsien ohi, isäni kanssa hevosilla?" Yllättynyt, kun hän tapasi siellä ihmisiä ja tavallaan iloinen myös. "Koska meitä tulee tänne lisää, meitä on tullut tänne silloin kun rakas kuningas Devone kuoli ja hänen paikalleen nimitettiin hänen ilkeä veljensä Albert" Hän tutki tyttöä, joka makasi Nailenan käsissä. "Hän ei ole syönyt tai juonut mitään pitkään aikaan, olenko oikeassa?" Sanoi mies tunnustellen häntä. "kyllä olet, selviääkö hän?" Kysyin Nailena hyvin huolissaan ja katui sitä, että oli hetkeksi unohtanut tämän. Mies nousi ylös ja nosti Samanthan käsivarsilleen "kyllä minä uskon, että hän selviää" Sanoi mies rauhallisella äänellä. He kävelivät pari tuntia länteen, Nailenasta tuntui loppumatkasta hyvin heikolta, mutta hän ei sitä myöntänyt. He saapuivat kylään, joka oli suuri ja asutuksia oli harvassa. Mies ojensi Samanthan toiselle miehelle, joka vei hänet sisälle yhteen taloon. He kävelivät toiseen päähän kylää. Sitten yhtäkkiä Nailenan jalat olivat niin kipeät, ettei hän pystynyt kävelemään ja hän oli juuri osumassa maahan kun mies otti hänet kiinni. "Sinun ei pitäisi valehdella. Tiedän, että sinunkin voimasi käyvät vähiin pitkän ja raskaan matkan jälkeen" Sanoi mies ja kantoi hänet kaukaisimpaan taloon ja siellä hän pisti Nailenan makailemaan sängylle. "Mikä tämä paikka on?" Kysyi Nailena heikolla äänellä. "shhh... Lepää siinä rauhassa " Hän sanoo samalla kun hän pistää märän rätin hänen otsallensa ja istuu sängyn vieressä olevalle pienelle tuolille. "Olet heikkona nyt, mutta myöhemmin lupaan vastata jokaiseen kysymykseen, jonka tohdit kysyä. Käyn hakemassa juotavaa ja jotain purtavaa ja yritä sinä vähän levätä" Mies käveli pois talosta, jättäen Nailenan yksin lepäämään. Kesti tovin, että mies tuli takaisin ja Nailena oli jo unten mailla. Mies odotti, että Nailena heräisi ja jäi odottamaan, jo muutaman tunnin kuluttua Nailena alkoi herätä. Nailena söi ruokaa, mitä mies antoi hänelle ja se oli herkullista, sitten kun Nailena oli syönyt ja juonut istuultaan, hän tunsi olonsa jo paljon paremmaksi. "Kiitos ruuasta ja kaikesta, mitä olette tehneet hyväkseni" Nailena sanoi vilpittömästi. "Autamme mielellämme kaikkia keitä voimme, paitsi kuningas Albertia tai hänen nykyisiä alaisiaan. Mutta kerrohan, miksi noin kaunista ja arvokkaan näköistä haltiaa ovat niin kaukana heidän kotoaan?" Kysyi mies hieman uteliaana, mutta haluaisi jollain keinolla auttaa häntä vielä. "Toivottavasti olette valmiita kuulemaan yhden tarinan kuningas Albertista ja hänen katalista juonistaan. Hän tuli pari kertaa kotiini neuvottelemaan minun ja hänen poikansa häistä, vaikka minun isäni oli jyrkästi sitä liittoa vastaan. Minut ryöstettiin heidän vaunuunsa toisella kerralla, kun hän tuli käymään ja hän lukitsi minut suureen torniin. Muutamia päiviä myöhemmin, Samantha tuli luokseni ja he lukitsivat hänetkin sinne ja sillä aikaa Samantha kertoi Albertin katalasta juonestaan tappaa minut, jos isäni ei suostu liittoon. Siitä asiasta en tiedä mitään, mutta minä ja Samantha pakenimme eräänä yönä ja pääsimmekin karkuun huomaamattomasti ja siitä olin helpottunut, mutta sitten mietin isääni ja kuinka hirveän huolissaan hän oli ja vielä kun hän ei tietäisi missä minä olen. Minä haluan kotiin Samanthan kanssa, mahdollisimman pian." Nailenan silmistä alkoivat kyyneleet valua. "Älkäämme itkekö kaunis Nailena, minä vien teidät kotiin, mutta en tänään. Odottakaamme huomiseen auringon nousuun ja syökäämme kunnolla niin sitten voimme lähteä" Hän pyyhki Nailenan kasvoilta kyyneleet pois. "Älkäämme olko murheelliset mielemme varsinkaan noin kauniilla kasvoilla kuin teidän." Nailenaa nämä sanat hymyilyttivät ja kun hän tunsi miehen pehmeän käden kosketuksen, hänestä tuntui kuin hän voisi itkeä ikuisuuden jos saisi tuntea nämä lämpimät kädet vielä uudestaan. He juttelivat pitkän aikaa ja miehen nimeksi paljastui sillä aikaa Narathor. Aurinko oli jo nousussa pitkällä taivaalla, kun matkalaiset lähtivät matkaan. Heillä oli mukanaan ruokaa ja lämpimiä vaatteita. Matkalla he juttelivat hyvin paljon ja Samanthasta tuntui, että hän oli asioitten ulkopuolella ja että Nailenan ja Narathorin väillä oli jotain enemmän kuin ystävyyttä. Matkan edetessä paljastui sekin asia, kun Narathorin asiat saivat Nailenan nauramaan niin kovasti, että hän kaatui maahan. Narathor lopetti nauramisen siihen paikkaan "oletko kunnossa Nailena hyvä?" Nailenan oli vaikeampaa lopettaa nauraminen, koska hän piti nauramisesta hyvin paljon. "olen kyllä Narathor" Vastasi Nailena silti vähän nauraen. "Nailena hyvä teidän pitäisi nousta ylös tai muuten voitte vilustua, anna minun auttaa teidän ylös" Narathor ojensi kätensä Nailenalle ja Nailena ilman sen kummempaa miettimistä pisti kädet hänen käsiinsä ja Narathor nosti hänet ylös. Heidän kasvonsa olivat lähellä toisiaan ja he tuijottivat toisiaan silmiin hyvin pitkän aikaa ja yksi halu valtasi heidät molemmat. "En tiennytkään, että kukaan voisi rakastua alle kahdessa päivässä, mutta nyt tiedän, että se on mahdollista ja vielä ihmisen ja haltian välillä" Sanoi Samantha katsoessaan heitä parin metrin päästä, hymyillen. Narathor ja Nailena kääntyivät katsomaan Samanthaa, joka hymyili heille. Sitten Nailena nopeasti perääntyi kauemmas Narathorista, tekemättä mitään kontaktia ja jatkoi kävelemistä. Ilta alkoi jo painaa päälle kun matkalaiset saapuivat suon kohdalle ja he päättivät jäädä siinä lähellä sijaitsevan vuoren rinteen reunalle yöksi. Narathor oli tekemässä iltapalaa ja Samantha ja Nailena puhuivat välillä ja katsoivat keitosta. "Anteeksi Narathor, mutta minun täytyy puhua Nailenan kanssa vähän syrjemmällä, joten kävelemme tässä lähistöllä" Samantha sanoi yhtäkkiä kenenkään sitä odottaessa. "Kyllä se käy, ruoka on valmis kymmenen minuutin päästä, joten tulkaa pian takaisin." Sanoi Narathor samalla kun hän vilkaisi Nailenaa ja hänen yllätyksekseen hän näki Nailenan juuri kääntävän päänsä pois hänestä. Tytöt kävelivät läheiseen metsään, mutta pysyivät näköetäisyydellä leiriinsä. "Niin mitä asiaa sinulla oli?" kysyi Nailena hiukan hämmästyneenä. "Kyllä sinä tiedät, isä ei hyväksyisi häntä, vaikka kuinka rakastaisit häntä." Nailena vilkaisi miestä nopeasti. "en ole rakastunut sisko kulta, mutta kiitos huolenpidostasi" sanoi Nailena hiukan hermostuneena. "Minä ja sinä kummatkin tiedämme, että rakastat häntä. Pitkään kestävät vilkaisusi tekevät se selväksi ja myös käytöksesi. Sen jälkeen kun minä huomautin teitä, että ole pystyneet puhumaankaan toisillenne tai katsomaan avoimesti. Jos minä olisin sinä, en antaisi kenenkään estää sinua tekemästä mitä haluat tai jakamasta elämääsi miehen kanssa, jota todella rakastat. Ja minä tiedän, että Narathor rakastaa sinua, se koko aikainen hermostuneisuus ja muutenkin hänen puhetapansa ja käytöksensä. Muuta en enää sano, päätös olkoon sinun" Samantha näiden sanojen jälkeen ilman viivytyksiä lähti kävelemään heidän leiriään kohti. Nailena tuli hetken päästä perässä, hyvin hermostuneena. "Ruoka on valmis, joten me voimme alkaa syömään" Ilmoitti Narathor, samalla hän pisti kaikille astioihin ruokaa ja ojensi ne. Seuraavana aamuna he lähtivät ylittämään suota. Samantha kulki ensimmäisenä koska hän oli pieni ja hyvin ketterä, koska hän viihtyi hyvin paljon ulkona ja hän oli hyvä liikkumaan luonnossa. Seuraavana tuli Nailena, jonka ihan perässä kulki Narathor. Hyvin ohuella kohdalla Nailena kompastui johonkin kasviin ja hän kaatui eteenpäin ja hän oli ihan märkänä ja likainen. Narathor auttoi hänet nopeasti yli lopun suon ja kun he olivat saapuneet suosta hyvin kauniiseen metsään, he pysähtyivät. "kiitos Narathor, kiitos hyvin paljon" hän sanoi vilpittömästi, mutta katsomatta tätä silmiin, koska hän ei halunnut näyttää naamaansa kun se olisi ihan likainen. Narathor teki tulen ja otti repusta kauniin, lämpimän viltin ja pisti sen hänen ympärilleen ja istahti tämän viereen. "Onko sinulla vielä kylmä? Tarvitsetko jotain?" Kysyi Narathor yrittäen kuulostavan välinpitämättömältä. "Ei kiitos, minua vain vähän väsyttää" Nailena haukotteli ja hänen päänsä laskeutui hitaasti Narathorin olkapäälle. "Siinä ne kyyhkyläiset taas tunteilevat" Samantha sanoi pystymättä vastustamaan kiusausta. "Älä sinä siskoseni kuvittele liikoja taas" Sanoi Nailena väsyneellä äänellä. "Oi, mutta sisko kulta, sinähän myönsit sen jo. Metsässä vähän aikaa sitten ja minä huomasin sen. Olet rakastunut ensimmäistä ja viimeistä kertaa." Hän sanoi yrittäen saada Nailenan tunnustamaan. Mutta Nailena oli jo kerinnyt nukahtaa. Seuraavana aamuna Nailena heräsi ja luuli, että Narathor oli kävelemässä, koska hän näki vain Samanthan. "Samantha, minä näin maailman ihaninta unta. Minä olin kotona ja sitten kerroin isälle sen mitä sanoit eilen ja arvaa mitä hän sanoi!" Hirveän innokkaalla äänellä ja odottaen mitä Samantha sanoisi. "Kuule sinä voit sanoa sen kotona, koska luulen, että sinä et halua Narathorin kuulevan sitä"Hän alkoi kikattaa ja osoitti Nailenan taakse, jossa Narathor oli sammuttamassa tulta. Nailena katsoi häntä ja nopeasti kääntyi takaisin. "Ehkä minun olisi pitänyt katsoa taakseni ennen kuin alan puhumaan." Narathor sai sammutettua tulen ja alkoi pakata tavaroita, tuntien tuijotuksen. "mitä unta sinä sitten näit, et kerjennyt kertoa sitä loppuun" Kun hän oli sanonut tämän, hän käänsi päänsä, katsoen Nailenaa. Nailena avasi suunsa ja hetken päästä sulki, tiedottomana mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa. "Minä tuota näin… Minä näin, jotain outoa unta" Hyvin hermostuneena. "No niin lähdetään nyt" Sanoi Samantha pelastaen Nailenan. Matkalla he kävelivät vierekkäin ja muutaman tunnin rauhallisen kävelyn jälkeen Nailena tunsi jotain hänen kädessään, joka alkoi hymyilyttää häntä. Hän tunsi Narathorin käden kädessään ja yhtäkkiä hänen ruumiinsa valtasi lämmön tunne. He saapuivat iltahämärässä takaisin haltia kaupunkiin ja heti kun he näkivät ensimmäiset valot, Nailena irrotti kätensä Narathorin kädestä hitaasti. He kolme kävelivät sisälle suureen taloon, joka on Nailenan ja Samanthan koti. Heti kun he saapuivat sisälle taloon heidän isänsä tuli omasta huoneestaan nopeasti ja juoksi halaamaan tyttäriään. "Onneksi olette taas kotona, vaistosin teidän tulonne, mutta olin varma vasta kun astuitte sisälle taloon" Hän sanoi hyvin iloisesti, vieläkin halatessaan tyttäriään. Kun he lopettivat halaamisen, Naca näki miehen seisovan oven lähettyvillä. Tytöt esittelivät miehen ja he juttelivat pitkän aikaa mitä oli tapahtunut ja miten he olivat päässeet takaisin haltia kaupunkiin. Narathor sai jäädä haltia kaupunkiin joksikin aikaa, jos hän haluaisi. Hän olisi voinut lähteä takaisin vaikka heti, mutta Nailena pyytämällä pyysi häntä jäämään, joten hän ei voinut kieltäytyä. muutamat päivät kuluivat ja Nailenan isä ihmetteli, kun Nailena oli koko ajan Narathorin kanssa, joten hän eräänä päivänä hän pyysi tytärtään tulemaan huoneeseensa. He juttelivat pitkän aikaan, kunnes Nailena tunnusti. Hän sanoi rakastavansa Narathoria ja vaikka kuka kieltäisi häntä, se on jo tapahtunut ja, että hän olisi onneton, jos Naca ei hyväksyisi tätä. Naca reagoi ensin hyvin kielteisesti ja olin vähän vihainen myös, mutta pitkän miettimisen ja puhumisen tyttärensä kanssa auttoi asiaa ja hän lupasi harkita. Nailena oli niin iloinen jo tästä, että hän juoksi isänsä tykö, halasi tätä ja suuteli kevyesti otsalla sanoen kohteliaisuuksia, kuinka ihana tämä on. Hänen isänsä piti jopa muistuttaa tytärtään, että hän vain harkitsisi asiaa. Tytär sanoi, että hän kyllä oli kuullut, mutta toivon kipinäkin teki hänet iloiseksi. Sitten yhtäkkiä hänen isänsä meni vakavaksi. "Tietääkö hän itse tunteistasi?" Hänen isänsä kysyi. "En ole varma, matkalla me kävelimme käsikkäin, mutta ei sen enempää rakas isä. Kunnioitan huolenpitoasi, enkä edes tiedä hänen tunteitaan" Viimeisen osan lauseesta hän sanoi pieni kaipaus äänessään. He juttelivat vielä vähän aikaa ja Nailena lähti hyvin iloisella mielellä pois isänsä tyköä. Matkalla omaan huoneeseensa hän melkein törmäsi Samanthaan, joka oli juuri tulossa omasta huoneestaan. "Mikä on kuin olet niin iloinen sisko hyvä?" Kysyi Samantha uteliaana. "tule, kerron sinulle huoneessani" Sanoi Nailena innoissaan, koska oli joku, jolle hän voisi kertoa kaiken, ilman kuulematta toruja. He kävelivät Nailenan huoneeseen ja koko matkan Nailena hymyili hyvin onnellisena ja pysähtyi hetkiseksi Narathorin huoneen eteen ja jatkoi kävelyä. Samantha oli hyvin huolissaan tästä, koska tämä oli kovin onnellinen, eikä hän ollut koskaan nähnyt Nailenaa niin onnellisena. Nailenan omassa huoneessa hän kertoi kaiken mitä hän ja hänen isänsä oli keskustellut ja Samantha oli hyvin yllättynyt, koska oli luullut isänsä heti kieltävän täysin sen suhteen. "Sanoiko isä niin, en voi uskoa, että hän voisi sanoa noin. Tarkoitan siis, että Narathor on ihminen, kuolevainen." Hän sanoi miettien. "Tiedän, se on hyvin outoa." Sanoi Nailena miettimättä asiaa tarkemmin, koska hänen mielessään pyörii vain yksi asia ja se on Narathor. "Mutta isä sanoi vain ehkä ja mistä tiedän, että rakastaako hän minua takaisin?" Kysyi Nailena huolestuneena, mutta ennen kuin Samantha ehti vastata, kuului koputus oveen ja joku avasi oven. Tulija oli Narathor. "Häiritsenkö minä?"Hän kysyi huolestuneena. "Ei, et ollenkaan, minä olinkin tästä juuri lähdössä." Sanoi Samantha kääntyen sisareensa. "Aich te Gaquif, nichta." (kerro hänelle, nyt) Kun hän oli tämän sanonut, hän käveli ovelle, kääntyen sanomaan "Darna" ja sitten hän käveli pois huoneesta. Narathor käveli sisään huoneeseen ja istuutui pehmeälle sohvalle Nailenan viereen. "Mitä sinun pitäisi sanoa minulle?" Hän kysyi hieman uteliaana, mutta hän ei näytä sitä. "En tiennyt, että osaat Eldiniä. Mistä olet oppinut?" Hyvin yllättynyt tästä, että hän osaa. "Opin sitä kun olin pieni ja minulla oli paljon haltia ystäviä, kun olin pieni. Mutta he lähtivät merien taakse ja jotkut heistä muuttivat hyvin etelään Samthronin haltia kaupunkiin." "No ainakin sinä osaat yllättää minut." Tuon sanottuaan huoneessa oli lyhyt hiljaisuus. "Niin, mitä sinun piti kertoa minulle?" "Ei mitään, Ainakaan se ei ollut mitään tärkeää" Nailenaa satutti, koska hän valehteli. "Tiedän, että se oli jotain tärkeää, koska siskosi käski sanoa minulle nyt. Miksi et voi kertoa minulle, etkö luota minuun?" "Tietysti luotan, mutta…" "Mutta mitä?" Narathor sanoi samalla kun hän kääntyi täysin Nailenaan päin ja otti hänen käden ja piteli tätä omissa käsissään. "Minä… pelkään. Minä pelkään että minä menetän sinut" Kun hän sanoi nuo sanat, hän ei pystynyt katsomaan Narathoria silmiin. "Miksi sinä menettäisit minut, vaikka minä lähden, et ikinä menetä minua, enkä minä voi koskaan unohtaa sinua, ikinä." Sanoi Narathor tarkoittaen jokaista sanaa. "Minä en halua sinun lähtevän, haluan sinun jäävän tänne, minun kanssani." Katsoi häntä silmiin kun puhui. "minä rakastan sinua Narathor" Katsoen häntä, mutta kun hän tajusi mitä sanoi, hän käänsi päänsä nopeasti pois ja kysyen itseltään mielessään, miksi hän sanoi niin. Pitkältä tuntuva hiljaisuus oli huoneessa, mutta tosiasiassa se kesti vain muutamia sekunteja. "Minä rakastan sinua kanssa, mutta me emme voi olla yhdessä, sinun isäsi ei sallisi sitä." Hän sanoi rehellisesti ja on surullinen, koska hän ei voi jäädä ikuisuudeksi asumaan Nailenan kanssa, eikä hänellä saisi olla tunteita tätä kohtaan. "Minä olen jutellut isäni kanssa minun tunteistani ja hän sanoi, että jos sinä tuntisit samalla tavalla kuin minä ja todistaisit sen, niin hän voi harkita asiaa." Toivoen, että hän voisi jäädä. He juttelivat pitkän aikaa ja tulivat siihen lopputulokseen, että he yrittävät saada Nailenan isän vakuuttuneeksi, sitten he eivät pystyneet tekemään mitään, mutta he jakoivat pitkän tunteikkaan suudelman. Seuraavana aamuna aamupalalla jossa oli Naca, Nailena, Samantha ja Narathor ei puhuttua paljoa, mutta kesken aamiaisen tuli kiireellinen kirje kuninkaalta joka kuului näin:

Hyvä Naca

Olen tulossa pika vierailulle ja lähetin tämän tulemaan edeltä tiedottamaan teille tulostani.

Olen hyvin pahoillani siitä, että kaksi tytärtänne katosi, eikä minun miehenikään ole

löytäneet heitä, vaikka ovatkin etsineet puoleen väliin erämaata, mutta siitä pidemmälle

heidän ole mahdollista mennä, koska jos siitä menee vielä eteenpäin, tulee ikuisen

hiekkamyrskyn puoli, eikä sieltä läpi ole vielä kukaan selvinnyt. Olen hyvin pahoillani

tyttärienne takia ja olen jo matkalla sinne henkilökohtaisesti tulossa kertomaan kuinka

pahoillani oikeasti olen. On hirveä sääli, että kummatkin tyttärenne katoaa juuri ennen

kuin toisen tyttärenne pitäisi mennä naimisiin rakkaan poikani kanssa.

Rakkain terveisin

Kuningas Albert Mithrele Roberto De Faronardel

Naca näytti hyvin hermostuneelta. "einc lyque hesfyterc neicanc" (meidän pitää piilottaa teidät) "Enaich doe?" (minne?) Naca oli hyvin yllättynyt, että se oli Narathor, joka kysyi tuon kysymyksen ja vielä haltiakielellä. "En tiennyt teidän osaavan haltiakieltä" "Olen osannut sitä lapsesta asti, mutta nyt ei ole aikaa kuulla sitä tarinaa. Mitä kuningas kirjoitti kirjeeseen?" Arvaten mitä siinä lukee. "kuningas on tulossa tänne ja hän on täällä pian. Meidän pitää piilottaa teidät mahdollisimman nopeasti ja jonnekin, mistä kuningas ei tiedä etsiä." Miettien paikkaa. "Uzerche" Sanoi Narathor yhtäkkiä. "mitä sinä sanoit?" kysyi Naca. "Uzerche. Kuulin pienenä, että täällä on sellainen" Miettien, että oliko se sen oikea nimi. "Tuo on ihan totta, eikä sen ovi aukko näy kenellekään, jos sisällä oleva henkilö ei sen halua näkevän. Se on täydellinen paikka. Piilottakaamme teidän sinne siksi aikaa." Miettien, miten hän tietää noin paljon ja pitäen tästä joka hetki enemmän. Kun Nailena huomasi hänen isänsä kasvon ilmeen, häntä alkoi hymyilyttää ja hänestä tuntui, että hänen isänsä arvosti Narathoria suuresti. He pakkasivat ruokaa koriin, siltä varalta jos kuningas jääkin hieman pitemmäksi aikaa. He kävelivät rakennuksen ulkopuolelle ja pysähtyivät siinä. "Toivottavasti kuningas ei viivy kauaa ja minä yritän parhaani mukaan saada hänet lähtemään niin nopeaa kuin mahdollista, lupaan sen" "Isä sinä tiedät, että kuningas keskustelee pitkään ja varmasti tutkii koko talon, ennen kuin hän lähtee. Kuka tietää, jos hän päättää jäädä yöksi." Sanoi Nailena ymmärtäväisenä, jos he joutuvat jäämään sinne pitkäksikin aikaa. "Älköön sydämenne olko raskas jos joudutte jättämään meidän yön yli. Minä lupaan pitää hyvää huolta kummastakin tyttärestänne." Sanoi Narathor rehellisesti ja yrittäen keventää tämän sydäntä. Naca pisti kätensä hänen olkapäälleen osoittaen kunnioitusta. "Olette hyvä mies Narathor, Ehkä ystävyytemme jatkuu tästä edes ja tulevaisuudessa se saattaa muuttua erilaiseksi" Lopun sanoessaan hän vilkaisi nopeasti tytärtään ja otti kätensä hänen olkapäältään. "Bacha todo Señor Naca, Bacha todo." (Kiitos kaikesta herra Naca, kiitos kaikesta.) Vastasi Narathor kumartaen hiukan. Äkkiä alkoi kuulua hevosen laukkaa ja vaunujen narskumista. Kolmikko kiirehti nopeasti metsään kadoten nopeasti varjoihin. He menivät sisään erään puun juurelta, johon oli aikoja sitten kaiverrettu juuri huomattava ovi. Heti oven suun jälkeen menivät hyvin jyrkät portaat alas ja kun he olivat tulleet portaat alas, heidän eteensä valkeni hyvin kaunis näky. Vaalean ruskea koristeltu huone, jossa oli kaikki mahdolliset huonekalut kuin tavallisessa haltia talossa. Sieltä menivät ovet kahteen makuuhuoneeseen ja yksi huone oli tarkoitettu ruokailu tilaksi, mutta siellä ei ollut mitään millä lämmittää mitään ruokaa, koska siitä tulisi savua, eikä ollut mitään mistä savu voisi päästä ulkoilmaan. He istuivat oleskelu tilassa jutellen kaikesta mahdollisesta, kunnes Samantha alkoi ihan tarkoituksella puhua siitä mitä isä oli sanonut ja Nailenan ja Narathorin suhteesta muutenkin. Hetken he juttelivat, mutta kaksi vanhempaa vaihtoivat aihetta kun Samantha alkoi puhua avioliitosta, kosinnasta, häistä ja kaikesta mistä huomaa, että he rakastavat toisiaan. Ilta meni nauraessa, iloitessa ja laulaessa hyvin rattoisasti, kunnes heidät valtasi syvä väsymys ja kaikki päättivät mennä nukkumaan. Samantha sai yksin oman huoneen, Nailena toisen ja Narathor tyytyi nukkumaan sohvalla. Yömyöhään kun aurinko ei ollut nousussa eikä laskussa, istui Narathor valveilla lämpimän takkatulen äärellä miettimässä. Takan savu menee puun runkoa ylöspäin ja kun se saapuu ilmaan, sitä ei erota, koska noidat ovat pistäneet loitsun siihen tuhansia vuosia aikaisemmin. Narathor mietti vakavasti jotain asiaa, kunnes hän kuuli takaansa tutun äänen. "Miksi valveilla niin myöhään Narathor?" kysyi Nailena, samalla kun hän käveli toiselle puolelle sohvaa ja istuutui Narathorin viereen. "mietin asioita, jotka ovat sen arvoisia." Vastasi Narathor kääntäen päänsä takasta Nailenaan. "Mitä asioita kannatte yömyöhään?" "Niitä jotka ovat liian arkoja päivän valolle tai en ole kerinnyt ajatella tai selvittää." Sanoi Narathor kääntäen päänsä kohti takkaa ja katsoi sen tulisiin syövereihin. "Olette kovin salaperäinen, toisin kuin yleensä. Saanko kysyä mistä tämä mahtaa johtua?" Yrittäen hillitä uteliaisuutensa ja olla kohtelias, eikä tunkeileva. "Saatte kysyä minulta mitä ikinä haluatte, mutta aina en voi osata vastata, kuten tällaisena hetkenä. Mietin hyvin monia asioita, niiden merkityksiä ja muutoksia, enkä ole päässyt pitkälle ajatuksissani, koska sydämeni panee vastaan asioita, mitä pitäisi ajatella." "Miksi et ajattele niitä asioita mitä sydämesi halajaa?" "Koska pelkään tekeväni väärin ja katuvani myöhemmin" Hän vastasi kääntyen Nailenaan. "ic hcuben palbyen, hud rectan dobu palbyenes gyndec, pie nunca roich Fenebinco. (Kuuntele sydäntäsi, jos kiellät mitä sydämesi halajaa, et saa ikinä rauhaa) "Pelkään tekeväni väärin, jos jään tänne, jätän toisen maani." "Mene sinne minne sydämesi halajaa enemmän, en voi sanoa mitään tai tehdä päätöstä puolestasi, koska sitten se ei olisi sinun tahtosi. Ainoa neuvo minkä voin antaa sinulle, ic hcuben palbyen."Tiedän Nailena. Sinun pitäisi mennä nukkumaan nyt. Aamu alkaa pian sarastaa ja olet väsynyt päivällä, jos et nuku." "En ole saanut unta tänä yönä unta juurikaan, jokin estää minua nukkumasta tänä yönä. Vaistoan jotain, mutta en osaa tulkita mitä se on." Hän sanoi loput hieman surullisesti siinä pelossa, jos se tarkoittaisi, että Narathor päättää lähteä jäämisen sijasta. Nailena näytti hyvin surulliselta ja hän pelkäsi niin paljon, että Narathor aikoo, että hänen kätensä alkoivat täristä. "Miksi täriset Nailena hyvä? Miksi sinulla on niin surullinen ilme?" Narathor kysyi hyvin huolissaan tästä ja hän alkoi lämmittää hänen käsiään, jotka olivat yhtäkkiä muuttuneet kylmiksi. Narathor katsoi hyvin huolissaan Nailenaa ja hänen naamansa piirteet pyysivät selittämään miksi, eikä Nailena pystynyt olemaan kertomatta hänelle totuutta. "Koska pelkään että lähdet" Nailenan silmistä alkoivat kyyneleet valua. "En halua sinun lähtevän, en kestäisi sitä. rakastan sinua enkä ikinä pysty unohtamaan sinua tai olla rakastamatta." Tuon sanoessaan hän käänsi päätänsä alaspäin ja kyyneleet alkoivat putoilla käsivarsilleen ja sitten ne valuivat hänen ja Narathorin kämmeniin. Narathor tunsi hänen kylmät kyyneleensä ja hän nosti Nailenan pään leuasta ylöspäin ja pyyhki tämän kyyneleet. "Älä itke rakas Nailena" Hän sanoi ja halasi häntä pitkään. "Minäkin rakastan sinua ja tulen aina rakastamaan, mutta pelkään entisen kansani puolesta." Nailena irtosi halauksesta ja nousi seisomaan. "Mihin päätökseen päädytkin, kunnioitan sitä ja ymmärrän täysin miksi teit sen. Sinun pitää tehdä päätös ja jos sinun sydämesi yhtyy päätökseen, minä ymmärrän sen. Hyvää yötä ja toivottavasti saat tänä yönä nukuttuakin jonkin aikaa." Nämä sanottuaan Nailena käveli huoneeseen, missä hänen oli määrä nukkua ja hän sulki oven hyvin hitaasti peläten pahinta. Narathor tai Nailena eivät nukkuneet ollenkaan enää sinä yönä vaan he kummatkin miettivät, kunnes aamu sarasti ja Samantha heräsi hyvin virkeänä ja tuli herättämään Nailenaa. Nailena, Narathor ja Samantha olivat syömässä aamiaista ja Samanthaa huolestutti kun Nailena ei ollut puhunut ollenkaan aamiaispöydässä. Nailena sanoi vain, että hän oli huolissaan isästään ja kuninkaasta, mutta Narathor tiesi ettei se johtunut siitä vaan yöllisestä keskustelusta. Narathorin ja Nailenan katseet kohtasivat hetkeksi kun Nailena oli sanonut, että hän oli huolissaan isästään, mutta Nailena käänsi päänsä nopeasti surullisena. Iltapäivä oli koittanut, eivätkä he siltikään olleet kuulleet mitään uutisia kuninkaasta tai Nacasta, mutta sitten yhtäkkiä he kuulivat koputuksen oveen ja pian sieltä astui sisään vaaleahiuksinen, pitkä haltia. Nailena käveli nopeasti tämän tykö ja halasi tätä, mutta hänellä oli huonoja uutisia. Heidän oli jäätävä sinne vielä muutamaksi päiväksi, koska kuningas päätti jäädä sinne muutamaksi päiväksi, että hän varmasti pärjää. Nailena oli hyvin surullinen uutisista, koska hän olisi äkkiä halunnut pois Narathorin lähettyviltä, koska hänestä tuntui hyvin surulliselta ja aina kun hän näki tämän, hän ei voinut piilottaa todellisia tunteitaan. Loppupäivän Nailena ilmoitti, että hän ei voinut kovin hyvin ja pysytteli visusti huoneessa jossa hän nukkui. Samantha epäili jotain, mutta kun hän kävi kysymässä tältä, Nailena ei paljastanut mitään heidän yöllisestä keskustelustaan. Sinä iltana Narathor ja Samantha olivat jo syöneet ja Nailena ilmoitti, ettei hän halunnut ruokaa koska hänestä tuntui niin pahalta. Tosiasiassa hän ei halunnut nähdä Narathoria ja päätti välttää tätä niin kauan kunnes hän saisi tietää tämän päätöksensä. Mutta hänen suunnitelmansa ei alkuunkaan toiminut, koska Narathor oli päättänyt puhua Nailenan kanssa kahdestaan ja vei hänelle sen jälkeen kun hän oli itse syönyt ruokaa. Nailena oli tästä iloinen, koska hänellä oli hirveä nälkä, mutta hän ei pitänyt siitä, että Narathor istuutui huoneessa olevalle tuolille. "Olisiko mitenkään mahdollista saada syödä rauhassa ruokaa?" "Tiedän että et voi huonosti tai että sinulla ei ole nälkä. Yritätkö vältellä minua?" "Sen voin sanoa että yritän kyllä vältellä sinun näkemistäsi." "Saanko kysyä miksi?" "Luulin että tiedät jo, jos haluat todella tietää, niin sen voin sanoa, että aion vältellä sinua kunnes päätät elämäsi suunnan." "Miksi, haluan tietää miksi?" Kysyi Narathor hyvin levottomasti ja todella haluten tietää totuuden. "Koska minä rakastan sinua, enkä kestä jos lähdet. En pysty näkemään sinua ilman että alan itkemään tai käyttäytymään ihan kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut." Nailena sanoi samalla kun kyyneleet alkoivat valua alas hänen kasvoiltaan. Nailena käänsi päänsä poispäin Narathorista toivoen, ettei hän olisi nähnyt hänen kyyneliään. Mutta kuten hän arvasi, Narathor oli nähnyt ne, ja pyysi Narathoria lähtemään, koska hän tiesi että Narathor olisi halunnut puhua tämän kanssa ja saanut Nailenan itkemään enemmän. Nailena vihdoin, monen pyynnön jälkeen sai suostuteltua Narathorin lähtemään huoneesta. Narathor oli juuri sulkemassa ovea. "Minä tulen aina rakastamaan j välittämään sinusta, muista se aina." Narathor sulki oven ja meni is tumaan Samanthan viereen sohvalle ja he alkoivat jutella. Pari tuntia myöhemmin he olivat silti juttelemassa, istuen sohvalla, kertoen toisillensa tarinoita. Yhtäkkiä he kuulivat oven käyvän ja näkivät Nailenan ovensuussa seisomassa itkien. Samantha oli juuri nousemassa seisomaan kun Narathor painoi hänet takaisin istumaan ja nousi itse. Hän käveli Nailenan tykö ja kysyi oliko tämä kunnossa, mutta vastaukseksi Nailena vain suuteli häntä ja halasi. "En halua sinun lähtevän, haluan sinun jäävän tänne minun kanssani, en kestä jos sinä lähdet." Narathor halasi häntä tiukasti ja kuiskasi hänelle, että hän on tehnyt päätöksensä. Nailena irrotti halauksesta ja katsoi tätä silmiin odottaen hänen päätöstään. "Minä aion jäädä tänne sinun kanssasi. Sydämeni ei sallinut tai edes harkinnut toista vaihtoehtoa" Nailenan kasvoille leveni hymy ja hän halasi tiukasti Narathoria hyvin iloisena. Narathor hymyili tästä ja hän sanoi, että hänellä oli vielä toinenkin asia. Nailena katsoi häntä pitkään hymyillen vieläkin edellisestä uutisesta. Narathor ilmoitti haluavansa naimisiin tämän kanssa ja Nailenasta tuntui, että hän voisi kiljua onnesta, mutta hän tyytyikin vastaamaan myöntävästi ja itkemään onnesta. Samantha iloitsi heidän puolestaan myös ja he juttelivat myöhään kaikesta mahdollisesta ja tietysti Nailena ja Narathor suurimman osan ajasta tuijottivat toisiaan hymyillen ja istuen lähekkäin. Seuraavana päivänä yllätykseksi heidän isänsä saapui ilmoittamaan uutisen, että kuningas oli lähtenyt ja sen jälkeen Samantha ei pystynyt hillitsemään itseään ja möläytti että Nailena ja Narathor ovat menossa naimisiin jos hän antaa luvan. Naca antoi hyvillä mielin luvan ja vaikutti hyvin iloisesti. Jo kuukauden kuluttua juhlittiin häitä iloisella ja suurella joukolla, tietenkin Narathorin ystäviä toisesta kylästä oli kutsuttu ja Ilokseen Naca ilmoitti, että he voivat tulla kaikki asumaan haltia metsään jos he haluavat. Kaikki oivat hyvin iloisia kun pian jo suon välistä kannettiin tärkeimpiä tavaroita haltia metsään päin ja he asettuivat asumaan hyvin lähelle kaupunkia koska e olivat ystävystyneet todella hyvin haltioiden kanssa. Kun kuningas sai tietää ja oli tulossa haltiakaupunkiin katsomaan mitä oli tapahtunut ja oli hyvin yllättynyt, että Nailena oli mennyt toisiin naimisiin ja hänen vanhaa kansaa asui siellä rauhassa ja oikein hyvissä väleissä haltioiden kanssa. Kuningas ei sen koommin enää saapunut kaupunkiin tai edes siihen lähimaillekaan ja hän vaati kartan piirtäjien tehdä uusi virallinen kartta ja kirjoittaa että pohjoisessa piile kuoleman vaara, mutta kun suurin osa kaupunkilaisista kuuli pitkästä aikaan sukulaisista ja ystävistään, jotka olivat karkotettu, hekin muuttivat samoille maille kuin he, eli haltia metsään. Kuninkaalle ei jäänyt paljon kannattajia ja ne jotka jäivät, eivät halunneet kuningasta sille maalle, joten kuninkaan oli pakko luopua kruunustaan, eikä ollut sen koommin yhtään paikkaan minne kuningas olisi voinut mennä rauhallisin mielin. Kun Nailenan äiti ja veli palasivat, hekin olivat hyvin onnellisia heidän puolestaan. Eikä pariakaan vuotta myöhemmin oli jo Nailenalle ja Narathorille odotettavissa perheen lisäystä ja he saivat tovin ennen lapsen syntymää jo lahjoja monilta henkilöiltä. Narathor sai kuolemattomuuden lahjan kaukaa merien takaa saapuneelta noidalta ja oli tälle ikuisesti kiitollinen. Näin päättyy tarina haltian ja ihmisen välisestä täydellisestä liitosta, joka jatkui vuosisatoja eteenpäin.

_Love_Älskar_Rakkaus_Amore_T'aime_

Tekijä / Kirjoittaja:

_LoveIsAllAroundYou_


End file.
